Jeremy
Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Bio Thomas first met Jeremy when he was on his way with a group of children from the airport to a picnic. When Jeremy told him how great it was to be a jet plane, Thomas thought that he was boasting about it and decided never to talk to Jeremy ever again. Thomas soon became upset that Jeremy did not have to wait for signals or stop because of cows on the line, but after Jeremy warned him about a thunderstorm, Thomas picked up the children at the picnic and returned to the airport to ask Jeremy if the children could have their picnic in his hangar. Jeremy agreed and Thomas then thought of him as a really useful jet plane. Jeremy once took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford back to the Mainland. He helped out on the search for Thomas when he went missing and jet streamed a colourful smoke for the celebration of Great Waterton. In the twentieth season, it is revealed he delivers letters to the North Pole at Christmas. Persona Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Being a light aircraft, he enjoys being able to tear through the air at speed, see things from the air that others on the ground cannot and not encountering the obstacles that a steam engine might. As such, Jeremy can have quite a proud, inflated view of himself and may inadvertently put down the usefulness of an engine friend by speaking without thinking. Jeremy will shrug off, rarely acknowledge or choose to ignore the many things that his engine friends can do that he cannot. But Jeremy has a very positive nature and is always happy to team up and lend a hand for the benefit of others, completely putting aside his one-upmanship to be a good friend. Basis Jeremy is based on a 1963 BAC One-Eleven Airliner. Jeremy'sprototype.jpg|Jeremy's basis Livery Jeremy is painted white with a blue drop design on the top of his cockpit. Appearances Voice Actors * Taisuke Yamamoto (Japan) * Konstantin Graudus (Germany; Audio Books only) Trivia * Despite making multiple appearances in the series, Jeremy has only spoken in his debut episode. * How he is piloted is a mystery, as his eyes apparently replace the cockpit's windscreen. * Jeremy's Take Along character card features a picture of an ordinary aeroplane instead of Jeremy. * According to the official website, Jeremy is the only named plane on Sodor. However, Tiger Moth is also a named plane on the island. * Jeremy is severely out of scale, being half the size of Thomas and the humans. * Jeremy has a windscreen covering his eyes. This is presumably so that he can have a better view while flying. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) pl:Jeremiasz he:ג'רמי ja:ジェレミー Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Aircraft Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters